Lost In Anime World Special Concerto
by RyuichiVenzo
Summary: Mereka yang jelas menjadi karakter yang sering keluar di beberapa episode anime Date A Live mengenal 2 sosok pemuda tampan yang pernah menyelamatkan dunia mereka. Semua murid lain juga ikut terkejut (karena mereka pula sudah mengetahui jati diri 2 'dewa' tersebut). Hanya Miku dan Kurumi terlihat menitikkan air mata mereka karena setelah kepergian kekasih mereka selama ini.
1. Chapter 1

**Lost In Anime World (Date A Live) Special Concerto Episode 01**

**Pairing : Izayoi Miku - Ryuichi Venzo Nakamura - Tokisaki Kurumi - Yamaguchi Izano**  
><strong>Genre : Action, School, Romance, Sci-Fi, Ecchi.<strong>  
><strong>Rate : T+<strong>  
><strong>Author : Ryuichi Venzo Nakamura<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer : Tachibana Koushi<strong>  
><strong>Warning : Terserah reader dah xD<strong>

**Happy Reading ^_^**

Ceritaku berlanjut, dengan waktu yang berbeda, aku, Ryuichi Venzo Nakamura, dan muridku yang setia, Yamaguchi Izano, kembali memasuki dunia 2 dimensi lewat sebuah disk pemberian dari Direktur besar anime berjudul _'Date A Live Special_ Concerto', Tachibana Koushi.

"Minna-san, hari ini kita kedatangan 2 murid pindahan dari negara lain. Jadi, mohon perhatian ya? hihihi"

Suara sang wali kelas, Okamine Tamae, yang tak terlalu keras, membuat semua murid kelas 2-B Raizen High School terdiam sejenak, lalu mencoba meresapi apa yang dikatakan Guru mereka.  
>Anehnya, sang wali kelas mengatakan itu sambil tertawa kecil, membuat para murid, khususnya Shido, Tohka, Kurumi, Yamai bersaudara, Miku, dan juga Origami curiga.<br>Setelah tanda diberikan oleh Tamae-sensei, 2 murid yang mungkin bisa dibilang "masuk lagi" ke SMA Raizen kelas 3-B tersebut mulai melangkah pelan sambil tersenyum gaje menggaruk kepalanya.

"HEEEEEE?"

Mereka yang jelas menjadi karakter yang sering keluar di beberapa episode anime Date A Live mengenal sosokku dan murid andalanku yang pernah menyelamatkan dunia mereka.

"Hehehehe, kami kembali."  
>"Hahahaha, maaf jika ini mengejutkan kalian."<p>

Semua murid lain juga ikut terkejut (karena mereka pula sudah mengetahui jati diri 2 'dewa' tersebut).  
>Hanya Miku dan Kurumi terlihat menitikkan air mata mereka karena setelah kepergian kekasih mereka, mereka berdua tidak berhubungan sama sekali selama berbulan-bulan.<p>

Kemudian, aku dan Izano pun melangkah menuju tempat duduk kami yang memang masih kosong, yaitu disamping kekasih kami masing2.

"Venzo-kun !"  
>"Izano-kun !"<p>

Secara spontan, karena saking rindunya, Miku dan Kurumi secara bersamaan memelukku dan Izano.  
>Mengacuhkan yang lainnya, aku dan Izano kemudian membelai rambut halus kedua gadis spirit dalam pelukan mereka.<p>

"Maaf, Miku-chan... Aku baru bisa kembali ke sekolah ini..."  
>"Etto, Kurumi... Hehehehe..."<br>"Ehem... Nee, bisa kita mulai?"

Karena sebuah deheman yang keluar dari bibir Guru kelas Tamae, aku dan Izano langsung mengambil sikap duduk dengan cepat sambil menjawab, "Baik !"  
>Namun, hari ini seperti terlihat berbeda dari biasanya, siswa-siswi kali ini entah sedang mengobrolkan hal apa.<p>

"Selamat datang kembali, Venzo."  
>"Yo, aku kembali, Shido."<p>

Aku dan Shido beradu tinju seperti yang biasa dia lakukan dengan Izano. Setelah itu kami berdua duduk.  
>Sambil bertanya-tanya, diriku yang duduk dan masih digelayuti oleh Miku yang merindukanku kemudian bertanya pada Shido.<p>

"Oi, Shido. Kenapa hari ini jadi agak ramai ya?"  
>"Ah, 3 hari lagi 10 SMA kota Tenguu akan mengadakan Festival Sekolah Tahunan."<br>"Hmmmm, begitu ya? Lalu, apa kalian sudah menentukan siapa saja yang akan ikut?"  
>"Etto, sebenarnya sih..."<p>

Lalu, mata Shido beralih pada Miku yang masih bermanja-manja disebelahku, membuatku ikut meliriknya.

"Hmmmm, jadi begitu? Apa hanya Diva-ku yang mengusulkan diri untuk tampil di Festival Musik itu?"

Mendengar kata-kataku barusan, Miku berhenti bergerak, wajahnya memerah padam dengan cepatnya. Wah, wah, seperti biasa ya ? Masih malu-malu.

"D-D-D-Divanya Venzo-kun?"  
>"Yah, kau itu kan memang Diva, Izayoi Miku."<br>"T-T-Tapi... banyak yang tak menyukaiku karena suaraku hanya bisa mempengaruhi orang lain."  
>"Lagipula, kekuatanmu sudah tersegel kan? Jadi, bernyanyilah secara alami, aku akan membantumu juga."<p>

Sambil mengacungkan jempol, aku kembali ke mode kerenku.

"Heee? Benarkah?"

Izano yang juga mendengar percakapan itupun kemudian memberikan interupsi pada percakapan tersebut.

"Jelas saja, Venzo-sensei kan musisi."

Kata-kata Izano pun membuat manusia sekelas menjadi terkejut dan kemudian berlari kearahku.

"Benarkah itu, Venzo?"  
>"Wah, hebat ! Kelas kita memiliki seorang musisi dan seorang Diva !"<br>"Apakah kau akan berkolaborasi dengan Miku?"

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan para siswa yang benar-benar LOL dan menyesakkan tersebut membuatku sedikit geram kemudian berdiri dari kursiku sambil menggandeng Miku disebelahku.

"Yang pasti, aku akan tampil dengan Miku. Juga dengan Izano yang berpasangan dengan Kurumi."  
>"WOOOOOOW !"<p>

Izano dan Kurumi yang mendengar keputusanku kemudian memulai protes.

"A-Ano Sensei... Aku kan tidak bisa menyanyi..."  
>"A-Aku juga begitu, Venzo-san..."<p>

Dengan tegas, aku mencoba mematahkan alasan Izano dan Kurumi.

"Oi oi oi, semua tak akan berhasil jika dicoba dulu kan? Lagipula waktunya masih 3 hari lagi kan? Itu cukup buat latihan."

Izano yang kali ini kalah oleh jawabanku hanya bisa terdiam dan pelajaran berlanjut setelahnya. Karakter masokis tak perlu protes. ikut saja apa kataku. Hahahaha. :v

Setelah lama mendengarkan materi yang diberikan Tamae-sensei dan mengerjakan soal, bel pulang pun berbunyi tanda pelajaran selesai.  
>Sebelum siswa-siswi meninggalkan kelas, Tamae-sensei bertanya pada semua siswa di kelas.<p>

"Ano, minna-san, untuk Festival Sekolah tahun ini, apa kalian sudah menentukan anggota yang akan mewakili SMA Raizen ?"

Dengan gagahnya, aku mengacungkan tanganku sembari berbicara dengan nada cool.

"Biarkan saya, Miku, Izano, dan Kurumi yang mewakili sekolah ini untuk bersaing dengan 10 SMA lainnya di Festival Musik. Untuk Festival Bazar, biarlah yang lain yang menentukan."

Dari ucapanku yang demikian, membuat seisi kelas penuh dengan sorakan, bercampur dengan rasa malu Izano dan Kurumi, yang jujur saja, belum pernah menampilkan diri diatas panggung, didepan ratusan bahkan ribuan penonton didepan mereka.

Tak terasa, dentang panjang bel tanda pelajaran selesai pun terdengar. Aku, Miku, Izano, Kurumi, dan yang lain akan pulang menuju Rumah Spirit untuk membahas hal ini.  
>Dari belakang kami, aku merasa ada penguntit yang mengendap-ngendap sambil mengamati pergerakan kami.<p>

"Ehem... Keluarlah, Origami-san... Nampaknya kau tak bisa sembunyi dariku lagi..."

Akhirnya, setelah aku menghadapkan tubuhku ke belakang, Origami benar-benar muncul sambil tersenyum kecil padaku.

"Lama tak jumpa, Venzo-san."  
>"Yo, apa kau sehat-sehat saja, Origami ?"<br>"Ya, bagaimana denganmu ?"  
>"Yah, seperti inilah keadaanku. Oiya, apa kau akan ikut meramaikan festival tahunan yang akan diadakan 3 hari lagi ?"<br>"Teman-teman menyuruhku untuk menjadi pelayan di Maid Cafe nanti, dengan Tohka dan yang lain."

Tohka yang berada disamping Shido yang mendengar hal itu kemudian menginterupsi pembicaraan kami.

"Hah ?! J-Jangan-jangan... Kau ingin menarik perhatian Shido ya ?"  
>"Jawabannya, mungkin. Karena aku juga ingin Venzo datang."<br>"HEEEEE ?"

Semua yang mendengar jawaban Origami benar-benar terkejut. Yah, karena hanya Kotori yang mengetahui sebab Origami menjadi perhatian padaku, ehehehe.  
>Yamai bersaudara pun mulai angkat bicara juga terharap pengakuan Origami padaku, sepertinya sore ini akan semakin ramai saja.<p>

"Hei, sebaiknya kau jauh-jauh dari Venzo, dada rata."  
>"Setuju, kami jauh lebih menarik daripada kamu."<p>

Tak mau masalah menjadi besar, aku pun kemudian bicara ditengah mereka.

"Sudahlah... Aku akan datang demi kalian sebelum penampilan. Apa kalian puas ?"  
>"Yeeeeeey !"<p>

Mereka akhirnya bersorak kegirangan ketika mendengar jawabanku. Yah, untuk senyuman mereka yang hangat, apapun akan kulakukan.

Saat kami sampai di Rumah Spirit, kami pun disambut dengan pesta kejutan oleh Tim Fraxinus, dengan spanduk terbentang bertuliskan "Selamat Datang Kembali, Penyelamat Dunia !"  
>Sorakan bahagia dan rasa rindu terasa menyambutku dan Izano, begitu hangat dan seakan sorakan mereka memeluk kami dengan lembut dan penuh cinta.<p>

"Selamat Datang Kembali, Penyelamat Dunia !"

Itulah sorakan yang mereka berikan pada kami berdua, yang sedari tadi berjalan di belakang Shido dan Tohka.  
>Dari tempat berkumpulnya semua Tim Fraxinus, tiba-tiba muncul sesosok gadis imut dengan pita putih yang menghias rambutnya. Yup, adik perempuan Shido, Itsuka Kotori, berlari kearahku sambil tersenyum dan berteriak kegirangan.<p>

"Venzo onii-chaaaaaan~~~!"

Shido yang terlihat memasang senyum tak jelas diwajahnya saat melihatku kemudian sedikit memberi jalan padaku, sepertinya dia kalah saing lagi sebagai kakak.  
>Setelah aku menyambut pelukan Kotori, dengan manja Kotori mengusap-usapkan wajahnya di dadaku, sepertinya dia benar-benar merindukanku. Hehehe.<p>

"Venzo onii-chan, sudah lama sekali... Uuuuuu~~~ Wangi Venzo onii-chan... sniff, sniff... tetap dingin seperti dulu ya ?"

Terlihat sedikit iri, Shido pun menginterupsi pembicaraanku dengan Kotori.

"Oi, oi, kita (karakter DAL) dengan Venzo dan Izano kan baru berpisah 3 bulan yang lalu."

Hah ? 3 bulan ? Aku yang sudah melewati waktu 3 tahun di dunia nyata saja terkejut, kemudian mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Shido.

"Ehem... 3 bulan ? Jika saja hanya 3 bulan, mungkin kami tidak akan berubah seperti ini."

Kemudian, semua mata karakter yang ada mengamatiku dan Izano dengan teliti. Oi, dengan tinggi yang bertambah, dan rambut yang semakin panjang, apa kalian tidak sadar ?

"Memangnya berapa lama selisih waktu kalian kembali ke dunia nyata dan datang lagi kesini di dunia kalian ?"  
>"3 Tahun."<br>"HAAAAAAH ?"

Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir mereka yang terkejut dengan penjelasanku, sementara Izano yang masih berdiri disebelah Kurumi yang tetap bergelayut di lengannya menambahkan kebenarannya.

"Hmmm, mungkin karena perbedaan dimensi dan rentang waktu yang ditempuh melalui ruang dimensi melebar, jadi selisih waktu semakin bertambah."

Sambil membenahi kacamatanya, Petugas Analisa Murasame Reine membenarkan pernyataan Izano.

"Berdasarkan perhitungan ilmu pengetahuan Relativitas Fisika, mirip pemanggilan gempa ruang angkasa oleh para spirit yang juga memanfaatkan teori Relativitas."

Beberapa spirit mungkin bingung dengan teori tersebut. Akhirnya Kotori dengan mode komandannya memberikan sambutan pembuka untuk memulai pesta.

"Yah, baiklah. Kita mulai saja pestanya daripada memikirkan hal itu. Ayo kita makan-makan sepuasnya !"  
>"YAAAAAA !"<p>

Jam 12 malam tepat, akhirnya kami semua terkapar karena lelah setelah mengadakan pesta selama berjam-jam. Seperti biasa, aku membereskan tempat dengan bantuan 9 klon yang kupanggil. Tim Ratatoskr sebenarnya juga ingin membantu bersih-bersih, namun aku menolaknya dan menyarankan agar mereka kembali ke Fraxinus Sickbay.  
>Kotori yang tertidur diatas meja sambil menggenggam gelas minuman kubawa ke tempat tidurnya. Aku meninggalkan semua klonku sejenak lalu menggendong Kotori.<p>

-To Be Continued-


	2. Chapter 2

**Lost In Anime World (Date A Live) Special Concerto Episode 02**

**Episode Sebelumnya...**

_Terlihat sedikit iri, Shido pun menginterupsi pembicaraanku dengan Kotori._

_"Oi, oi, kita (karakter DAL) dengan Venzo dan Izano kan baru berpisah 3 bulan yang lalu."_

_Hah ? 3 bulan ? Aku yang sudah melewati waktu 3 tahun di dunia nyata saja terkejut, kemudian mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Shido._

_"Ehem... 3 bulan ? Jika saja hanya 3 bulan, mungkin kami tidak akan berubah seperti ini."_

_Kemudian, semua mata karakter yang ada mengamatiku dan Izano dengan teliti. Oi, dengan tinggi yang bertambah, dan rambut yang semakin panjang, apa kalian tidak sadar ?_

_"Memangnya berapa lama selisih waktu kalian kembali ke dunia nyata dan datang lagi kesini di dunia kalian ?"_  
><em>"3 Tahun."<em>  
><em>"HAAAAAAH ?"<em>

_Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir mereka yang terkejut dengan penjelasanku, sementara Izano yang masih berdiri disebelah Kurumi yang tetap bergelayut di lengannya menambahkan kebenarannya._

_"Hmmm, mungkin karena perbedaan dimensi dan rentang waktu yang ditempuh melalui ruang dimensi melebar, jadi selisih waktu semakin bertambah."_

_Sambil membenahi kacamatanya, Petugas Analisa Murasame Reine membenarkan pernyataan Izano._

_"Berdasarkan perhitungan ilmu pengetahuan Relativitas Fisika, mirip pemanggilan gempa ruang angkasa oleh para spirit yang juga memanfaatkan teori Relativitas."_

_Beberapa spirit mungkin bingung dengan teori tersebut. Akhirnya Kotori dengan mode komandannya memberikan sambutan pembuka untuk memulai pesta._

_"Yah, baiklah. Kita mulai saja pestanya daripada memikirkan hal itu. Ayo kita makan-makan sepuasnya !"_  
><em>"YAAAAAA !"<em>

_Jam 12 malam tepat, akhirnya kami semua terkapar karena lelah setelah mengadakan pesta selama berjam-jam. Seperti biasa, aku membereskan tempat dengan bantuan 9 klon yang kupanggil. Tim Ratatoskr sebenarnya juga ingin membantu bersih-bersih, namun aku menolaknya dan menyarankan agar mereka kembali ke Fraxinus Sickbay._  
><em>Kotori yang tertidur diatas meja sambil menggenggam gelas minuman kubawa ke tempat tidurnya. Aku meninggalkan semua klonku sejenak lalu menggendong Kotori.<em>

_..._

Mungkin karena Kotori sudah hafal dengan caraku menghindar dari godaannya, saat aku membawanya ketempat tidur, dia bangun dan menarik leherku dengan lengannya, alhasil aku pun terjatuh diranjangnya juga.

"O-Onii-chan !"  
>"I-ini salahmu yang menarikku..."<p>

Tiba-tiba dia memelukku erat sekali, hingga terasa empuk di dadaku (Apanya ?!)

"Onii-chan... Kau harus bertanggung jawab ?"  
>"Eh ? Memangnya aku menghamilimu ?"<br>"H-Hamil ? B-Bukan itu !"

Secara spontan setelah menjawab pertanyaanku yang cukup konyol, Kotori bangkit dan memalingkan wajahnya dariku. Sepertinya ada yang tak rebes, eh, beres.

"K-Kau harus bertanggung jawab karena membuatku merindukanmu..."  
>"Nee, apa kehadiranku disini bukan bentuk dari pertanggungjawabanku karena membuat adik imutku tersayang merindukanku ?"<br>"T-Tapi onii-chan..."

Aku pun mencoba menenangkan Kotori dengan memeluknya dari belakang. Aku merasa dia sedikit terkejut. Lalu aku bertanya padanya.

"Kotori... Apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan untukmu sekarang ?"

Entah apa yang dia katakan, karena dia mengatakannya dengan nada yang sangat pelan, hampir seperti berbisik.  
>Aku kembali menanyakannya, mungkin karena terlalu dekat ditelinganya, aku merasa Kotori mulai gugup.<p>

"Hee ? Kakakmu tidak dengar, Kotori..."  
>"Aku ingin..."<p>

Seketika itu juga, seseorang tiba-tiba mengetuk pintu kamar Kotori.

TOK TOK TOK !

"Venzo-kun... Apa kau ada didalam ? Ini sudah malam lho."

Yang kudengar diluar kamar adalah suara Miku. Jadi aku menidurkan Kotori secepatnya.

"Maaf, Kotori. Ini sudah tengah malam, jadi cepatlah tidur..."  
>"Selamat malam, onii-chan..."<br>"Selamat malam, Kotori..."

Seperti biasa, aku mengecup keningnya sebagai hadiah selamat malam dariku. (Yah, karena dia adikku)  
>Kembali ke kamarku, sejenak aku mengamati isi kamarku, entah beberapa bulan tak digunakan, jadi mungkin ruangannya agak berdebu.<br>Kulihat Izano sudah terkapar di tempat tidur...dengan Kurumi ?! Yah, aku hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas pelan sambil tersenyum, lalu mendatanginya dan mengelus kepalanya.

"Namanya rindu memang tak bisa ditahan ya ?"

Kudengar sebuah suara halus dan selalu terngiang ditelingaku dari arah pintu. Ya, Miku yang mungkin selesai beres-beres mendatangi kamarku dan kamar Izano.  
>Sambil memasang wajah yang memerah, dengan malu-malu dia bertanya sesuatu padaku.<p>

"A-Ano... V-Venzo-kun..."  
>"Ada apa, Miku ?"<br>"B-b-b-bolehkah... aku... b-berbagi kerinduan denganmu ?"

Aku yang jelas mengerti maksudnya, tersenyum padanya, lalu bangkit dan berpindah kearah tempat tidurku. Kemudian aku duduk sambil menepuk-nepuk disebelah tempatku duduk.  
>Di dalam kamarku dan Izano, aku sengaja memberikan 2 tempat tidur, yah, jika ada momen seperti ini, aku tak perlu berdesak-desakan dengan pasangan Izano dan Kurumi.<p>

"Duduklah disini, Miku."

Setelah dia duduk disebelahku, dengan sedikit manja, dia menyandarkan dirinya pada tubuhku. Sepertinya dia benar-benar merindukanku, yah ?

"Venzo-kun... Aku benar-benar merasa tidak mampu jika tak ada kau disini."  
>"Memangnya kenapa, Miku ? Suatu saat, kau harus berusaha menjadi dirimu sendiri. Ada waktunya kita akan berpisah, kan ?"<br>"Apakah kau tidak rindu padaku ?"  
>"Hahaha, kau ini memang aneh, Miku. Tentu saja aku merindukanmu, sangat, dan sangat merindukanmu. Apa kau tahu apa yang kulakukan di duniaku saat memikirkanmu ?"<br>"M-Memangnya apa yang Venzo-kun lakukan ?"  
>"Aku selalu mendengar lagumu untuk melepaskan kerinduanku padamu."<br>"Benarkah itu ?"  
>"Apakah wajahku terlihat berbohong ?"<br>"T-Tidak..."

Memastikan bahwa aku memiliki lagunya, aku merogoh saku celanaku untuk mengambil smartphone-ku, mengutak-atiknya, lalu meminjamkan smartphone-ku padanya.

"Jika kau tidak percaya, dengarkan ini..."

Sekali sentuh, muncullah alunan lagu yang pelan. Miku yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tersenyum.  
>Sambil menggaruk kepalaku, aku berkata padanya.<p>

"Ingin bernyanyi bersamaku ? Kebetulan aku menghapalnya walaupun tidak semua."  
>"Y-Ya..."<p>

_Osanai koro ni zutto akogareteta kira kira hikaru stage_

_Shower head wo mic ni mitatete ha_  
><em>Bathroom hibiku koe la la la la la la utau<em>

_Hankyo suru oto ga nandaka tokubetsu mitai de ureshikatta_  
><em>Ima mo ano koro no kimochi chanto omoi daseru<em>

_Let me sing you a song & let's sing along_  
><em>Ikusenman ni hirogaru boshi wo hito tsubu hito tsubu nadukeru mitai ni<em>  
><em>Let me sing you a song &amp; let's sing along<em>  
><em>Kami sama ga watashi ni kureta no ha saiko no okuri mono<em>

_Yoru no koen mimi wo sasu shizukesa sukoshi natsukashii stage_

_Ishi no kaidan ichi, nidan noboreba_  
><em>Spotlight tsuki akari la la la la la la utau<em>

_Watashi wo mitsumeru hito tachi no yorokobu egao ga ureshikatta_  
><em>Koko ni irareru shiawase chanto kamishimeteru<em>

_Let me sing you a song & let's sing along_  
><em>Matataku manten no hoshizora wo <em>_umarete hajimete mita toki no yo ni_  
><em>Let me sing you a song &amp; let's sing along<em>  
><em>Kami sama ga oshiete kureta no ha wasure rarenai keshiki<em>

_Kanpeki na uta janakute mo ii_  
><em>Utaitai watashi dake no uta kokoro furuwasu uta wo Ah<em>

_Let me sing you a song & let's sing along_  
><em>Koe ga kareru made hibikaseru wa doko ka de kiiteru hito ha iru kagiri<em>  
><em>Let me sing you a song &amp; let's sing along<em>  
><em>Kami sama ga watashi ni kureta no ha kore ijo no nai kiseki<em>

Yah, malam pertamaku kembali ke dunia ini terlewati seperti itu. Aku mengiringi suara Miku dengan suaraku, kemungkinan jika aku melengkapinya dengan gitar, lebih romantis.  
>Namun, aku tak ingin mengganggu pasangan yang sudah tidur daritadi.<p>

Terlihat selesai menyanyikan lagunya, Miku mulai mengucek-ngucek matanya, pertanda dia mengantuk.  
>Aku memberitahunya untuk segera tidur, namun Miku terlihat memaksa rasa kantuknya sambil menggelayuti lenganku manja.<p>

"Venzo-kun, sebentar lagi... Aku ingin seperti ini... Tidak apa-apa...kan ?"

Mendengar suara Miku yang terputus-putus, membuatku harus memaksanya untuk tidur.  
>Aku merebahkannya dan memakaikan selimut padanya sambil tersenyum.<p>

"Masih ada hari esok, Miku. Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu, ya ? Aku tak ingin kau sakit."  
>"Terimakasih, Venzo-kun. Selamat malam."<br>"Selamat malam, Miku. Mimpi yang indah, ya ?"

CHU

Tak lupa aku memberikannya kecupan selamat tidur dikeningnya. Tak lama, merasakan bahwa Miku terlelap sepenuhnya, aku meninggalkan kamar menuju kearah ruang tamu.

[ Apa tak ada lawan sama sekali ? ]

Sebuah suara muncul dari kantong kemejaku, ya, dia adalah Lucifer yang berubah menjadi sebuah boneka karena sesuatu (Yang belum tahu, silahkan baca LIAW Episode 21-22)  
>Aku menjawabnya sambil menggaruk kepalaku.<p>

"Etto... Entahlah... Mungkin tidak ada..."  
>[ Memangnya kau betah seperti ini ? ]<br>"Yah, dunia damai itu menyenangkan... Apakah menurutmu pertarungan itu menyenangkan ?"

Wujud itupun keluar dan duduk disampingku sambil tertawa.

[Hahaha, wajar saja, aku ini memang iblis. ]  
>"Yah, mungkin nanti akan ada pertarungan lagi."<br>[ Baiklah, aku siap menunggunya. ]

Merasa ada yang datang, Lucifer kembali ke wujud bonekanya dan memasuki kantong kemejaku lagi. Siapa yang masih terjaga selarut ini ?  
>Dari lantai 2, Reine turun sambil menguap. Tapi setelah melihatku, dia terlihat mengganti tujuannya.<br>Dia berjalan kearahku, lalu duduk disampingku.

"Apa yang membuatmu tidak bisa tidur ?"  
>"Yah, bukan tidak bisa tidur sih, aku memang jarang tidur."<br>"Hmmm, kebiasaan yang mirip denganku."

Reine pun mengganti topiknya.

"Lalu, bagaimana rencanamu untuk mengikuti festival ?"  
>"Yah, secepatnya kami harus latihan, dan akan kubuat se-menarik mungkin."<p>

Reine yang tersenyum, melepas kacamatanya sambil memujiku.

"Seperti yang kupikirkan darimu, kemampuan berpikirmu lebih tinggi, idemu lebih besar, namun..."

Tiba-tiba Reine membuka jas kerjanya dan membuka kancing bajunya satu persatu. Ya, secara otomatis mataku terbelalak hampir keluar.  
>'Dua puding bertopping' miliknya yang terlihat padat, cukup besar, dan kenyal jika dipegang dari balik penutupnya, memantul indah didepanku. Tidak ! Bukan saatnya untuk memperlhatkan diriku yang asli.<p>

"Prediksiku benar, kau lebih mesum dari Shido."  
>"B-Bukan seperti itu, Reine-san. Tapi..."<p>

Yang lebih mengejutkan, Reine juga membuka kancing bajuku satu persatu. Anehnya, aku hanya diam tak dapat bergerak, sehingga tereksopslah tubuhku yang sedikit kekar.

"Badan yang cukup bagus. Apa boleh aku menyentuhnya ?"  
>"Eh ? T-Tidak bis... hhnnngggghhhh !~~"<p>

Sepertinya malam ini aku akan sibuk mengendalikan diriku karena godaan Reine.

-To Be Continued-


End file.
